Heal My Heart, Doctor
by Xblood-of-the-letheX
Summary: After Carlisle gets a call from a mysterious vampire, his life is shattered. Thankfully one of the Cullens is still there and needs Carlisle as much as he needs her.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga or anything that has to do with it. Thank you Stephenie Meyer.

Carlisle's POV:

Sunday. Funnily enough, it was raining. I was in my office, studying some medical textbooks when the phone rang loudly right next to me. With my super hearing, it hurt like hell. Gingerly, I picked it up and said in my smooth, professional voice, "Hello. Dr. Cullen here."

The sound of wind was so loud in the phone, that if I were human, I wouldn't of heard what the other person said. The man said in a cruel, cutting sounding voice, "Ah...Cullen...I was hoping to catch you. Sorry, I've got no broken bones or unhappy stomachs for you to mend today. No, I'm just calling with a message. Listen close, now: Your son, Edward, I believe, is dead. I ripped him up and burned 'im, since he was pissing me off and not giving me what I wanted. As for the rest of your family...well, my coven handled them in their own ways. This is a warning to you. You've got a powerful enemy somewhere out in the world. Better lock all your windows and doors tonight. Not that those flimsy pieces of shit would ever stop me. Good day and good bye to you, Dr. Cullen."

The phone slipped to the floor and shattered, yet it meant nothing to me then. My. Family. Was. Dead. Dry sobs made me slump against my desk. Hours or days might have passed. I have no idea. Finally thirst, burning my throat like lava, made me heave myself miserably from my desk and drag my feet downstairs to the living room. The sight I saw in there shocked me beyond anything. Isabella.

I had forgotten that she hadn't gone on that fateful hunting trip with the rest of the family. But it wasn't the fact that she was at the house that shocked me the most. No...it was how she looked. Her golden eyes were trained somewhere far away, possibly off in the solar system or outside a black hole. Her shell pink lips were sloped down in a sorrowful line and her chocolatey hair tumbled down her back carelessly. Then my eyes traveled to the stance of her body. Isabella's legs were curled under her delicately, her back straight and unmoving. She didn't acknowledge that I'd entered the room. Dying inside again, I realized that she had heard the phone call too. I realized that what Isabella was looking at, or for, was our lost family. That thought made me break down again.

Minutes seemed like weeks in our silent living room. Isabella and I both mourning, but in our separate ways. Finally, I stopped my tears, and decided to comfort the shattered girl in front of me. Gently, I put my hand on Isabella's shoulder. As soon as I did, feelings swept through me so strongly, I gasped. With a jolt, I sadly realized that with Jasper's death, I had gained his power somehow. Isabella seemed to have been awakened by my gasp. In a voice like a flute, she said without emotion, contradictory to her erratic feelings hidden inside, "Carlisle."

That was it. But it sent me over the cliff. All the emotions I had been hiding from the world for so long, ever since I first met eyes with Isabella, came crashing forward like water from a badly constructed dam. Love, lust, agony, want, trust, every emotion that was sacred to the deepest part of my heart. Slowly, I walked over to my secret true love, knelt behind her, and kissed her perfect, curving neck lightly. Ecstasy cut through my sorrow when Isabella leaned back against me and sighed with love and a want for more.

Bella's POV:

One touch of Carlisle's cold, perfect lips against my neck mended my broken, long dead heart, plus filled me to the brim with two emotions I never thought I'd ever feel again after my late husband left the world. Love and lust. If I had really dug deep into my human memories, I could of seen that those two emotions had always been there, in the back of my heart, aimed at the doctor behind me. Instead, I just let myself go. I had grieved long enough. It was time to reconstruct the remains of my life and the possibility of a future. Sighing, I leaned back against Carlisle's chest, making it clear I wanted more. He complied gently.

With the expertise of someone that had loved before, he began nibbling my neck sensually. His tongue made my skin sizzle with electricity. I turned to face Carlisle, met his lips with my own for the first time. Both of us groaned, felt the rightness as our lips molded together and our tongues danced. Together, we stood, with the same thoughts running through our minds. Bedroom. Bodies becoming one on that soft, feather filled comforter. Carlisle's eyes worshiping me, he picked me up in the straddling position and ran to his bedroom. On his huge bed, he got his first glimpse of my never-revealed-before body.

For the rest of the day and into the night, Carlisle and I danced love's dance. Our equally cold bodies drew together and apart, like waves caressing a sandy shore, our hands slipping, sliding, exploring. I mesmerized the curve of Carlisle's pale, cool back, while he seared the image of my creamy breasts into his mind. Pleasure was the song we danced to...

Carlisle's POV:

I've realized that as long as Bella, my sweet Bella, is with me, I will be able to overcome any grief, any hate, any strong emotion. Just with a searing kiss from those iced lips, or a look deep into my soul with her heart melting, gold eyes. I am ready to sing, I am so joyful about mine and Isabella's love. Last night was the best night of my existence. Bella's body against mine felt like...magic, for want of a better word. Her soft breasts against my chest, the feel of her clit on my tongue, moans filling the room, like notes from an erotic song. And to think that Isabella loves me back! What a wonder...

Oh my Isabella...I love you so.

Author's Note: Hello Everyone, this is the first time I've done a more erotic story, so don't judge me _too _harshly. I was inspired to write this because I've been reading a lot of Carlisle/Bella stories lately. I wanted to give it a shot. Anyhow, do you guys think I should add another chapter, go a little more into detail? Comment me please! Thank you.


End file.
